My Stupid Cashier
by svtAlien
Summary: Ini hanya cerita tentang Jihoon yang hampir setiap hari membeli susu kotak rasa vanila di supermarket dekat rumahnya. [Chaptered] Kwon Soonyoung. Lee Jihoon. SoonHoon. Seventeen. R&R?


.

.

 **Author:** svtAlien

 **Rate:** T

 **Cast:** Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, etc.

 **Pairing:** SoonHoon/HoZi

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita milik saya dan karakter dari Tuhan YME

.

 _._

Akhir-akhir ini Jihoon tambah rajin. Bagus sih sebenarnya. Hanya saja rajinnya sedikit aneh. Pemuda manis yang sekarang kelas 12 itu rajin sekali ke _supermarket_ dekat rumahnya. Bahkan sering kali Jihoon menawarkan bantuan untuk membelikan sesuatu di _supermarket_ tersebut ke anggota keluarganya lain.

"Sebenarnya tidak apa sih. Toh, aku jadi bisa tidur sambil menunggu datangnya _snack_ ku." tutur Yoongi, kakak Jihoon saat menceritakan kelakuan aneh adiknya ke Jimin, pacarnya.

Ibu Jihoon bahkan curiga uang jajan anaknya sepertinya sebagian habis untuk membeli barang dari _minimarket_ itu.

"Jihoon, uangmu memangnya tidak habis karena terus-terusan pergi ke _supermarket_ dekat rumah?"

"Tenang saja, eomma. Jihoon cuma beli minuman atau makanan yang murah kok, hehe. Paling-paling juga Jihoon ke sana hanya beli susu." (Jihoon suka minum susu tapi sayangnya tetap saja ia tidak bisa seperti juniornya, Mingyu.)

Sangking seringnya Jihoon ke _supermarket_ tersebut, Yoongi berpikir pegawai di _supermarket_ itu mungkin sudah hafal muka adiknya.

 _Well,_ Yoongi tidak salah sih.

.

.

Ini bermula sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika Jihoon harus ke sekolah pada hari minggu dikarenakan urusan klub. Siang dengan matahari yang panas. Kegiatan klub musik baru selesai dan Jihoon baru pulang. Hari itu ia memakai baju kaos tipis berwarna putih dan celana pendek tapi tetap saja ia merasa panas, jadi Jihoon putuskan untuk singgah di sebuah _supermarket_ dan membeli es krim serta sekotak susu vanila kesukaannya.

Ia mengambil dua es krim, rasa vanila dan strawberry. Takutnya Yoongi hyung ada di rumah dan malah merebut es krimnya, hyungnya yang satu itu kan memang mirip preman.

" _N_ _aega jom isanghae malsuga jeogeojyeo~_ "

Jihoon berjalan ke arah kasir sambil bersenandung. Ia menghampiri salah satu kasir dengan penjaga kasirnya yang bermata sipit. Ia lalu meletakan es krim dan susu yang ingin dia beli di atas meja kasir tersebut. Soonyoung—nama penjaga kasir tersebut yang Jihoon lihat di _nametag_ nya—mengambil belanjaan Jihoon untuk meng- _scan_ harga barang tersebut.

"Kepanasan ya?" ujar Soonyoung ketika Jihoon tengah mengambil uang di dompetnya.

"Eh?"

"Bajumu tipis sekali. Putingmu sampai keliatan, loh." Soonyoung menyeringai. Jihoon refleks menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa seperti perempuan yang dilecehkan.

"Bercanda kok~" Soonyoung tertawa pelan. Wajah Jihoon memerah.

"Tapi wajahmu lucu loh. Kakimu juga indah, hehe." lanjut Soonyoung sambil memberikan uang kembalian untuk Jihoon serta es krim yang ia beli. "Namamu siapa kalau boleh tahu?"

"Ji-jihoon."

"Baiklah, Jihoon-ssi. Nanti datang lagi ya~" Soonyoung memberikan sebuah _wink_ ke Jihoon. Jihoon jiik tapi pipinya kembali bersemu merah.

Ia rasa besok ia akan datang lagi, entah untuk membeli apa.

.

.

Jujur saja Jihoon juga tidak mengerti kenapa besoknya ia benar-benar datang ke _supermarket_ itu lagi. Kebetulan apel di rumahnya sedang habis, padahal ibunya sedang ingin sekali makan apel. Nyonya Min melihat kedua anaknya sedang bersantai di depan TV dengan tenang, jadilah beliau meminta salah satu putranya untuk membeli apel di _supermarket_. Jihoon—tanpa ia sendiri dapat mengerti—dengan sukarela menawarkan dirinya.

Di sinilah ia sekarang, di dalam _supermarket_ dekat rumahnya sembari mengambil sekotak susu vanila kesukaannya. Sebagian dari diri Jihoon mengatakan bahwa ia ingin kemari untuk bertemu dengan Soonyoung. Sebagian lagi dari dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia kemari hanya untuk membantu ibunya, toh sisa uang yang diberikan dapat ia pakai untuk beli makanan dan minuman yang ia inginkan. Perdebatan dalam kepala Jihoon terus berlangsung bahkan hingga ia bergerak membawa belanjaannya ke arah kasir. Jihoon akhirnya memutuskan bahwa ia kemari bukan untuk Soonyoung, lagipula mustahil untuk membayar belanjaan dengan petugas kasir yang sama kan?

"Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar datang kemari lagi."

Jihoon mendongak. Itu suara petugas kasir yang kemarin. Sial, ternyata ia salah.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" ujar Jihoon ketus meski sebenarnya ia berusaha menutupi rasa kagetnya.

"Tidak kok. Justru aku senang dapat melihatmu lagi." Soonyoung tersenyum sambil mengambil belanjaan Jihoon satu-persatu. Jihoon diam.

"Kau sering beli susu vanila ya?" tanya Soonyoung ketika melihat sekotak susu vanila di antara barang-barang yang Jihoon beli.

"Iya."

"Oh.. Pantas."

"Pantas kenapa?"

"Kau sering minum susu vanila, pantas saja kau manis seperti ini, Jihoon-ssi."

Jihoon mendengus, "Gombal."

Soonyoung tertawa pelan sambil menyerahkan sekantong plastik berisi belanjaan Jihoon, "Datang lagi ya~ Kutunggu."

Jihoon mengambil belanjaannya cepat, "Yang benar saja."

Meski begitu, Jihoon tahu ia akan tetap datang lagi ke _supermarket_ itu. Bahkan mungkin akan lebih sering dari yang seharusnya.

.

.

Dua belas hari berlalu, Jihoon merasa mungkin hampir setiap hari setidaknya ia mampir sekali sehari di _supermarket_ dekat rumahnya itu (Ia ke sana bukan untuk melihat Soonyoung. Ia memang punya keperluan yang butuh dibeli). Jihoon sering kali melihat Soonyoung di sana dan terkadang membayar di kasir pemuda bermata sipit tersebut (Sekali lagi, ia ke sana bukan untuk melihat Soonyoung. Itu hanya kebetulan saja). Jihoon jadi tahu banyak hal tentang Soonyoung, terutama karena pada dasarnya, Kwon Soonyoung memang tipe orang yang hobi berbicara (Untung _supermarket_ tersebut selalu sepi tiap Soonyoung berbincang dengan Jihoon).

Contohnya saja ketika suatu hari saat Jihoon telah datang empat kali berturut-turut ke supermarket tersebut ditemani petugas kasir yang sama.

"Kau suka vanila ya?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Kau suka makanan dan minuman yang manis?"

Jihoon kembali mengangguk.

"Heh~ Kebalikan dariku berarti."

Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang manis. Sesuatu yang dingin juga tidak suka."

"Heh~" respon Jihoon dengan nada agak tidak peduli.

"Tapi tenang saja. Aku suka denganmu kok."

"…Bodoh."

Selain hal tidak penting seperti itu, Jihoon juga tahu jadwal _shift_ Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak melihatmu kemarin." ucap Jihoon saat ia datang ke _supermarket_ itu pada Jum'at malam.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memperhatikan itu." Soonyoung terkekeh.

"Jangan _ge er_."

"Iya iya." Soonyoung memberikan Jihoon uang kembaliannya, "Kemarin memang bukan _shift_ ku."

"Oh."

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menunjukan sebuah senyuman asimetris, "Dengar baik-baik ya. Jadwalku itu dari sore hingga malam pada hari Senin-Rabu dan Jum'at serta dari pagi hingga sore pada hari Minggu. Jangan lupa."

"itu bahkan tidak penting bagiku." ujar Jihoon dingin meskipun dalam kepalanya, ia benar-benar berusaha untuk mencatat apa yang ia dengar dari Soonyoung.

Tidak hanya jadwal _shift_ , Jihoon bahkan tahu dimana rumah Soonyoung, meskipun ia tidak tahu persis letaknya.

"Jihoon, rumahmu dekat dari _supermarket_ ini ya?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yah, kau kan hampir setiap hari datang kemari. Jadi aku penasaran saja rumahmu di mana."

Bukan hampir lagi, Soonyoung. Jihoon memang mampir setidaknya sekali setiap hari.

"Heh, memangnya rumahmu dimana?"

"Kenapa? Mau mampir ke rumahku?"

"Aku kan hanya penasaran rumahmu dimana. Gimana sih."

"Iya iya. Jangan cemberut gitu dong. Kalau kau pacarku, pasti bibirmu sudah kucium."

Jihoon makin kesal, "Apaan sih."

Soonyoung tersenyum, "Ngomong-ngomong, supermarket ini jaraknya 500 meter dari sebelah utara rumahku."

"Hem. Dekat yah." Jihoon memasang muka datarnya. Dalam hati, ia sebenarnya berharap Soonyoung menjelaskan letak rumahnya dengan lebih detail.

Banyak. Masih banyak lagi Jihoon ketahui tentang Soonyoung. Meskipun kebanyakan adalah hal yang tidak penting, Jihoon tetap menganggap hal-hal itu berharga.

.

.

Hari Jum'at malam. Jihoon baru pulang dari sekolah masih dengan seragamnya setelah beberapa lama mengerjakan _project_ lagu barunya. Jalanan telah sepi. Jihoon melewati _supermarket_ langganannya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membeli sekotak susu vanila kesayangannya sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Sampai di kasir. Seperti biasa, Soonyoung lah petugas kasir tersebut.

"Halo. Baru pulang?" Sonyoung mengambil susu vanila milik Jihoon untuk di _scan_ harganya.

"Halo. Kau bisa liat sendiri kan?"

"Sebegitu banyaknya kegiatan sekolah?"

" _Well,_ sebenarnya aku pulang malam karena mengerjakan _project_ laguku sih." Jihoon mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya.

Baiklah, pemuda sipit di depan Jihoon terlihat _excited_ sekarang.

"Wah, kau sering buat lagu?"

"Yah, begitulah. Aku menikmatinya."

"Kalau begitu kau harus membiarkanku mendengarnya nanti. Aku suka musik." Soonyoung memutuskan untuk berbincang sebentar dengan Jihoon. Toh, sekarang sedang sepi.

"Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah kapan."

"Hari Sabtu depan? Kebetulan hari itu libur. Kau punya waktu?"

"Sepertinya bisa tapi… keuntungannya untukku apa?"

"Kau bisa jalan-jalan dengan petugas kasir favoritmu."

"Hanya itu?"

"Akan kutraktir beberapa makanan dan minuman manis jika lagumu benar-benar bagus."

" _Call!_ " Jihoon tersenyum sambil menerima susu kotak vanilanya dari Soonyoung.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang membuatku agak terkejut."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau ternyata siswa SMA ya?"

Alis Jihoon mengkerut, "Memangnya kau pikir aku mahasiswa?"

"Kupikir kau siswa SMP."

Diam. Jihoon menatap Soonyoung tajam.

"Habisnya, tubuhmu tidak cocok untuk seorang siswa SMA, padahal kau sering minum susu kotak vanila kesukaanmu. Wajahmu juga terlalu manis."

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Menurutmu?"

Jihoon mengambil uang kembaliannya dari tangan Soonyoung dengan kasar, "Terserahmu saja lah." Yang lebih pendek lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _supermarket_ tersebut, sementara Soonyoung sibuk melambaikan tangannya ke Jihoon yang dibalas dengan juluran lidah oleh Jihoon.

Sosok Jihoon kini tidak terlihat, Soonyoung tersenyum.

Hem, kira-kira senyuman seperti apa yang diperlihatkan Soonyoung?

.

.

TBC or END?

.

.

Halo. Makasih udah baca _fanfic_ ini.

[1] _Chaptered-fanfic_ baru lagi~ Padahal 'These Memories' sama 'Cute Brothers' saja belum selesai :"V maafkan. Itupun masih ada beberapa ide _fanfic_ yang belum sempat saya realisasikan hoho (Check on my twitter)

[2] Tapi yang ini nggak bakalan panjang kok. Mungkin. (Kalau masih lanjut)

[3] FM SVT bikin galau nih~ Pengen pergi tapi takut karna nggak ada yang nemenin :"v

Heum heum. Kritik, saran, dan respon anda sangat berarti untuk saya. Review juseyooo~

#1YearWithSEVENTEEN

#5월26일_짠하고_나타난_세븐틴


End file.
